Dimensional Collision
by Teleos
Summary: When Eragon alters Slipspace it brings the UNSC and the Neo-Covenant to a whole new world where magic exists, and the land looks like it came straight from a fairy-tale... The rules have changed, the board has been flipped, and dimensions have collided... And the fic has been dropped. Feel free to crap on it via reviews.
1. Ch 1: And So It Begins!

Hey guys, I'm a new user, and this is my first story, a Halo-Inheritance crossover! This first chapter will have a few spoilers or side notes, but they help explain some things that others may be confused about. I decided to do Halo and Eragon because most of the other crossovers were either inactive or just plain _bad_, so I decided to try for myself. Enough about me, (I hardly think anyone is reading this, but whatever.) let's get on with the story! One more thing though, so I don't get in trouble. I don't own Halo, Inheritance, or any references made in the story.

Eragon was meditating the way Oromis had taught him… Things were peaceful, and Eragon reveled in it silently; He had not seen peace for weeks after the battle of Du' Weldenvarden and fighting on the Burning Plains. But here, Eragon was at peace. He felt the presences of even the tiniest creatures around him… Until he encountered something very different… Huge, colder than the void, and darker than the lowest depths of the oceans…

Chief was in a good mood. After being gone for years, he had made contact with the Arbiter again. But there was bad news too. (This takes place after Halo 4, but Cortana doesn't die. Don't ask why, don't ask how she survived, just go with it.) Even after slaying the Didact, and even though the Prometheans had no leader, and stood motionless like statues, there were still creatures that would like nothing more than to see his head lopped off or blown to bits. The Storm Covenant, although weakened, was still fighting. But they had made a dangerous discovery… One that made the Flood look as pitiful as a swarm of flies… (Starcraft reference.) Amon and his followers, the Tal' Darim. The Storm Covenant were quick to join with him, and now pursued the UNSC and Neo-Covenant across the vast expanse of space… Snapping out of his thoughts, Chief paused to read an info display. Amon had fought other factions before, but had left relics behind. A science team found a large collection of blueprints for new vehicles, infantry armor and weapons, and aircraft. Cortana interrupted his observations, "We've been found again. The Arbiter's gone back to his own ship, and we're preparing for a slipspace jump." Suddenly a voice blared over the ship's intercom. "Sierra 117 requested at control room ASAP." Shrugging, he made his way there.

A little while later, the Chief stepped through the retracting double-doors and into the control room. Lasky was standing in front of a holographic reading of the ship's status. Turning, he faced the Chief, and was about to speak, but was cut off. "Sir, we will be entering Slipspace in 20 seconds." A man announced. Sighing, Lasky decided to talk after the jump was finished. Looking through the window, the Chief saw that the Arbiter's ship, (I forgot the name, so let's say his old one got broke, he escaped, got a new one and I made the name up.) the _Eternal Seeker_, was already opening up its own portal. As the UNSC _Infinity_ passed in, he thought he felt a small tremble unlike the usual tremors felt while passing through Slipspace…

Cautiously extending a mental probe into the vast darkness, he jolted as a phrase in the Ancient Language he could only half understand was thrust into his mind by… nothing? It was not the void, and he knew that none of the nearby creatures could use magic… The words burned into is mind intensely, and trapped his consciousness, preventing escape. Quickly, Eragon realized that they were the words for a spell, and having no other choice, chanted the phrase almost sub-consciously. (If you've read Inheritance, the last book in the series, you'll know about the hidden cluster of Eldunari manipulating events such as sending Saphira's egg to him. This is just another one of said events.)

The Chief jolted himself alert as alarms started blaring. Reading the data displays quickly, "Something is interfering with our Slipspace path! Almost as if it's altering the fabric of Slipspace itself!" Lasky shouted. This shocked the Chief, and that was quite an accomplishment. He was no egg-head, but he knew enough that bending Slipspace mid-flight from the outside was unheard of, even in Forerunner scriptures. "We're nearing the end of our path…" Switching on the intercom, Lasky gave out orders quickly, "Begin manning Hornets and Pelicans, and prepare the Banshee prototypes! Have 5 squads of scouting aircraft and drones ready for release!" Stepping back, he spoke quietly. "Now we just wait to see what's out there…"

Drawing upon the surprisingly vast stores of energy of the void, Eragon finished the spell. Even though he had drawn from the churning blackness, the spell still exhausted him. He slumped down on a nearby rock so as not to collapse. Wondering what the spell had done, but seeing no evident results, he quickly got Saphira's attention, and told her to bring Glaedr and Oromis. He did not tell her what had just happened, and Saphira's curiosity got the better of her.

He had just seen Saphira and Glaedr flying in the distance, and he assumed Oromis was riding atop his golden dragon, when 2 enormous spherical rifts seemingly tore open the sky itself. He thankfully saw that the 2 rifts were far behind the 2 dragons, and so did not harm them, but it still had an effect on them. They redoubled their speed, and quickly reached Eragon. Not having time for words, he swiftly relayed the previous events to the trio before him. Oromis was about to speak up when a sonic boom rocked the landscape. Looking up to the pair of rifts, the 4 saw something that briefly struck fear into even Saphira's crystal heart…

A noble in Galbatorix's court was just finishing up his lunch, when an ear-splitting wave of sound rushed into the building. Leaping to the window, he saw two impossibly large… he had no words for it… emerge from 2 even larger, mystifying vortexes in the sky. His eyes glazing over, he fell to the ground wordlessly, with a very large, dark (easily noticeable) spot covering his crotch area. (If someone doesn't soil their pants at some point, it gets a big fat F in humor. That's just my opinion.)

As the _Infinity_ and the _Eternal Seeker_ emerged from the portals, the 2 ships re-established communications. A quick survey of the land identified the status of the unknown world. _Surveying biological activity… Dominant races seem to be humans, a few human-like unknown species, and what seems to be… dragons. Chief, we've arrived in a land of fairy tales._ Cortana announced. _Technology is around stage 3 or 4, the Medieval Era of Earth's ancient history. Wait a minute… on another note, magic seems to exist as well._ The Chief inhaled deeply, thinking, _Looks like the game's changed…_

End of Chapter 1! Hope you liked it, fights will come next chapter, and yeah, there will be more action than I love bacon. I'm open to suggestions, but please don't comment saying, "NYAAAAAH I HATE THIS IT SUCKS MONKEY BALLS!" If you don't like, it keep it to yourself. If you actually have something to say, say it. Thanks, and The next chapter will be soon, just as soon as I take a break… All this typing is making my fingers ache.


	2. Ch 2: Decision-Making

Hey guys, I'm back as promised! Funny thing, I baked some cookies during my break… Anyone hungry? TOO BAD! Anyways this is the second chapter of Dimensional Collisions. Favorite, Comment, Rate, Anything, Derp, Bacon, Enjoy! Also, thanks Gangelange10 for the review, it means a lot! I didn't even expect ANY review after only an hour or so of posting it. I'll follow your advice. My new way of making section separators is underlined periods, but I need to know how to properly do it. When I do the underspaces, it doesn't show up in the actual story, but it does in the file. On to the story now, and yes, I will continue to tease everyone about the cookies mentioned earlier for the rest of time.

….

Eragon was still busy gawking at the two massive… _**things**_ when Saphira gave him a jolt. _Eragon!_ "What is, Saphira?" Eragon inquired. In response, Saphira showed Eragon a mental image. _Four smaller objects just came out of the two giant-metal-monsters. They seem to be headed our way!_ This startled Eragon. Informing Oromis, he got on Saphira and prepared to fly out and meet the new arrivals. _Perhaps they are human_, he thought. And with that, he took off.

….

The Chief was pleased with the Viking Fighter, even though he hadn't even seen it in combat. This was unusual, because the Chief didn't care about the shiny looks, only about effectiveness and performance. The reason however, was because of the Viking's ability to transform from a fast anti-air fighter (Dragons are few, so the Vikings have been outfitted with two variations. Bombs or small machine guns.) To a heavy anti-ground mech that was sturdier than a Mantis, without the loss of maneuverability. On the contrary, if a Viking was boarded, it could morph back into an aircraft to make the enemy lose its grip on the twisting metal and fall back down to its death. _Focus_, he told himself. _Focus on your mission._

The _Infinity_'s scans showed dragons were a rarity, and they quickly became a priority to investigate. In fact, there were only three dragons in the whole land. Not liking the looks of the 530-foot tall, 200-foot long black monster that could eat a scorpion, the UNSC and Neo-Covenant quickly decided to look at the gold and blue ones. (I'm getting tired of saying UNSC and Neo-Covenant separately. Cookies to anyone that can come up with a good, reasonable name for both of them so I don't have to always say them separately.)

The Chief was accompanied by three other crafts. The first two were a pair of Wraiths piloted by Spartan IV's. The Wraiths were outfitted with an anti-ground burst laser cannon and twin HE Longbow AA Missiles. In this scenario, the missiles had been switched over to a stun variant designed to give a non-lethal electric shock upon detonation. Bringing the dragons and their riders in alive was top-priority. Finally, there was the Arbiter's upgraded Shadow. (I just forgot that there are Starcraft Banshees and there are Halo Banshees… dangit. There are also both Wraiths, and Ghosts… Halo versions will now have a different name!) It was equipped with the standard twin plasma guns, but the fuel rod cannon had been switched out for a Punisher Grenade launcher. Unlike the normal grenade launchers, which arced, Punisher Grenades were propelled like rockets so that it was easier to aim. Also, Punisher Grenades had a wider area of effect, but could be retrofitted for non-lethal uses, perfectly suited for this mission.

As he neared the objectives, the blue dragon took off with its rider towards them, but did not fly aggressively, but rather, cautiously. Seeing no reason to fire yet, he flipped up the cases on the buttons that would fire the rockets, but did not press them. Slowing down, the four craft lowered themselves as the Chief remember that the rider and dragon weren't wearing combat armor, and could die from asphyxiation if they went too high. Finally, the dragon and rider reached the four crafts. The Chief pressed a button that caused a bright yellow light to shine outside of his cockpit as an indicator that he was leader of the group. (I know, he is not in charge of the Arbiter, but I don't want Eragon peeing his pants on Saphira's scales after seeing a 4-jawed alien.) Finally, the four crafts stopped moving all together and floated there in a hover.

…...

As Eragon and Saphira neared the four large metal objects, he noted the yellow light shining off of one of them, and that they had stopped moving. Taking this as a sign that the one with the yellow light was the leader, he had Saphira approach that one. As he got closer, a nearly opaque glass screen slid down to reveal a surprising image. Sitting there inside the craft was a man-shaped suit of olive-green metal armor that covered every square inch of whoever was inside's body. It was roughly the size of an urgal, but looked far tougher. Even more intimidating was the yellow surface covering where the man's face ought to be; it was eerily disturbing in a way.

But what was even more surprising was when it spoke. "Hello. I am Sierra 117 of the UNSC, also known as the Master Chief. We're here on a mission to talk with you and possibly bring you with us." Cortana spoke up then, playing through his helmet's external speakers, and showing up in the dashboard's holographic port. "You're undoubtedly curious about the two gigantic metal ships floating in the sky behind us. We promise that we aren't gonna hurt you, and that we are merely trying to understand this new land." Eragon would have fallen off of Saphira, but John grabbed his arm and plopped him back onto Saphira's saddle and held him until Eragon shook himself. Suppressing a giggle, Cortana continued, "We'd like you to bring the golden dragon and its rider here as well. Once you've done that, we will head back to the UNSC _Infinity_ to discuss things with you."

"Alright, I'll bring him." Eragon mumbled, still dazed. _Strange, they speak the same language as us_, Saphira thought. Eragon agreed, then mentally contacted Oromis. Once Glaedr and Oromis were there, it was a repeat of earlier, minus the falling out the saddle part. After a few more minutes, a pair of Hercules landers were there as well, as the _Infinity_ was such a faraway distance, it would tire even Saphira, and Glaedr was obviously weaker in stamina. At first, they were reluctant to enter the strange boxes of metal, but after hearing the distance to the ship, even Saphira was quick to get in.

…...

Onboard the UNSC _Infinity, _Eragon, Oromis, Glaedr, Saphira, John, Lasky, the Arbiter, and Cortana were discussing in the cargo bay. The control room was too small for a dragon, let alone two. Oromis quietly observed and listened, while Eragon would have asked so many questions he would have suffocated himself if he weren't too awestruck to bring his jaw back up. Eventually, Eragon finally found his voice and asked a few questions about the Arbiter, John and the other Spartans' armor, and how in Algaesia the _Infinity_, weighing thousands (or was it millions?) of tons, was floating. Questions from both sides were answered, whether patiently or excitedly, until Eragon began discussing the war with Galbatorix. (I realize I could actually just end this by saying the _Infinity_ fired its MAC cannon at Galbatorix's citadel… Nah that would be too boring.) When questioned further, Eragon said that he could only discuss it with the rest of the Varden, and that due to the fact that there were spies even in the Varden's camp, Oromis and Glaedr would have to return to Elemera.

…

Instead of going straight to the Varden, the UNSC, Neo-Covenant, and the dragons and riders agreed that Eragon and Saphira should finish their training in Elesmera. Lasky, however, was curious about magic and the elves. He decided that the Chief and a small group of ODST's would accompany Eragon and Saphira back to Elesmera. Oromis and Glaedr, uncomfortable around the new machinery, left early, just barely remembering to take the Hercules flyer, which was rather ironic.

Finally, the discussions were finished, and Saphira crawled into the Hercules. Eragon, with an entirely different view on the technology of the newcomers, would be sitting behind an ODST in the cockpit of a Banshee. The ODST, whose name was Isaac, patiently answered Eragon's questions as they got in. Eragon looked around at the other ships, and asked another question. "Would it be possible to make Saphira armor like these ships?" Isaac turned around, his helmet glinting. "Actually, that's a pretty good idea." He tapped a button on the side of his helmet, then relayed Eragon's question. "The kid wants to know if his dragon could get armor like the ships. Spartan armor for a dragon, in a sense." He turned around. "The scientists say they'll figure something out. But for now, let's go!" And with that, he took off, and Eragon, for the second time today, fell out of his seat.

….

Upon reaching Elesmera, Eragon was feeling rather sick. Isaac just pulled out a barf bag from the cockpit and said, "Motion sickness. Happens to everybody on their first flight." Eragon just took the bag before losing the contents of his stomach. Suddenly, dozens of elves came rushing from the forest, alarmed at the enormously loud noises of the aircraft. They calmed slightly upon seeing Eragon and Saphira and some seemed amused as to Eragon's condition. Nonetheless, they were still wary and on guard to the strangers wearing the far stranger-looking armor. Some of them placed their hands on the pommels of their daggers and swords, but the majority were still intrigued, and simply prepared to react at a moment's notice. Finally, a female elf with raven black hair dashed from the bushes and to the front of the mob of elves.

"Eragon, what's going on?" Asked the elven princess. "Who are these people?" Instead of Eragon replying, Cortana blinked into existence from a small holographic point on his armor. The elves went wide-eyed with astonishment. "Eragon here wound up using a spell that altered our course in Slipspace, and caused us to arrive here. We're here to accompany Eragon as he completes his training with Oromis and Glaedr." Most of this would have gone right through the elves' heads, even those that had gotten over their shock, but Eragon was helpfully supplying mental images and words to get the idea across. At first, Arya was against anyone but Eragon and Saphira seeing Oromis and Glaedr, but relented to allowing that they have a conversation with Islanzadi, mostly because they had already seen and conversed with the elves' two most heavily guarded secrets. "Follow me," Arya sighed, as she and the other elves walked into the woods with the UNSC and Eragon in tow. Saphira flew overhead, her keen eyesight cutting through the treetops of the elves' home.

….

Roran walked towards the burned remnants of what he had once called his home, dragging a cart full of materials to reconstruct the lifeless ruins that lay ahead. As he lugged the heavy burden along the path, he thought, _Eragon… this is all his fault, isn't it? He ran away with Brom right after the house was destroyed. Why else would he flee the village? I'll get him someday… Focus! For now you need to repair what you can… But what about Katrina?_ With the house burnt down along with most of the possessions inside it, Roran didn't have the money to ask Katrina's hand in marriage. Her father Sloan would disapprove even with the money, but without it he would laugh until the day he died.

When Roran finally reached the house, it was dark. _I'll repair the house later,_ he thought. As he closed his eyes, his last thoughts before he drifted asleep lingered in his mind. _Someday I'll find him… Someday I will find Eragon…_ And with that, he descended into a deep slumber, resting himself for whatever tomorrow brought.

….

Aaand that was Chapter 2, thanks to all you guys reading this. I am open to any suggestions within reason, and appreciate constructive criticism. I try to incorporate humor, and am working on getting it to fit in to the actual story along with the side notes. Please remember that since I am now using Starcraft units with similar name to a lot of Halo vehicles and aircraft, that Halo's vehicles have new names. Here's a list of the vehicles that have changed names along with their new names.

Banshee – Now called Shadow.

Wraith – Now called Tempests.

Ghost – Would have been renamed to make way for Ghost infantry units from Starcraft, but I changed my mind to Spectres. Very similar, and saves you the confusion of one more vehicle with a new name.

Alright, that's it! Please be sure to review, favorite, and follow, it really helps when I see what you guys think. Alright, thanks again, and remember that I still need a suitable name for the UNSC and Neo-Covenant! (If I could send a cookie via computer to people, I really would send whoever comes up with the best name a real delicious, home-made chocolate chip cookie) See you next weekend! Teleos out.


	3. Ch 3: Kinda Boring Crappy Chap w Note

Hey guys, I'm _baaaaack!_ Sorry for the delay. I got grounded. This is Chapter 3 of Dimensional Collision! Even with school going on, guess what? **I'm only in middle school!** So I don't have as much homework and stuff as high school and college students!…Although that will change next year… Anyways, I'm kind of upset now. Remember the final paragraph of Chapter 1? Yeah. That one. It clearly said _**not**_ to review saying, "Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaah, it sucks monkey balls!" Meaning don't make hate reviews. I really hope you guys can read. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it! Caustic Critic, I didn't include your review in Chapter 2 because you made the review on chapter 1 AFTER I had published Chapter 2. So therefore your argument is COMPLETELY invalid. T1(I forgot the number of zeroes) I do appreciate constructive criticism, it's just that flaming at me for 'hating Halo' (which I don't, thanks very much.) is not constructive criticism. I am getting sick and tired of you guys' negative reviews… KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF! Now, with that out of the way, I will now begin Chapter 3…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arya was still curious about the newcomers, and had her own pool of questions, but held her tongue, for she knew Islanzadi would be as curious, if not more so, than herself. She would want to hear an explanation for these strange armored beings. She briefly contemplated the fastest way to kill them if necessary, then pushed her thoughts down. _Eragon trusts them well enough._ She reminded herself. But she stayed cautious, ready to draw her sword at a moment's notice. She was still rather annoyed with them; the large green one in particular. Their heavy armor trampled the foliage and killed many of the smaller creatures that weren't quick enough to avoid being stepped upon.

Finally, they arrived at Islanzadi's palace. Since the newcomers' armor was so heavy, it would break right through the floor if they went up to the other floors, so they stayed at on the ground. Arya messaged Islanzadi via mind, calling her to come down quickly. While all this was going on, Eragon was explaining things as best he could to the new strangers, who were still quite unbelieving in magic. Finally, Islanzadi came down, looking dignified, and with an air of authority. That went away almost immediately upon seeing the arrivals. She was shocked, and her reaction was much like Oromis'. Arya explained everything quickly (I didn't think it would be very interesting to explain it all, but I'll include some brief dialogue, just to satisfy you guys that think it would be… Also yes, I will try to decrease the number of side notes, this'll be a rare occurrence now.) Cortana offered a better explanation than Arya, who was rather irritated at being interrupted. "The kid here interfered with our Slipspace travel using magic, causing us to arrive here." Noting the confused looks of the elves, she added, "Slipspace is a way of travel that allows us to move very fast. We can get to other galaxies within a few days, while it would normally take millennia." The Chief, ignoring the pleasantries, got to the point, "We're here to oversee the boy's training with Oromis." He stated emotionlessly.

A little while later, after a few protests as to how they knew of Oromis and Glaedr, Eragon was practicing magic under his master's watchful eye, while John cleaned his magnum. Lasky had decided against anything bigger than an SMG so as not to appear overly dangerous. "An eight-foot tall armored Spartan is scary enough." An ODST assigned to the mission had commented. "No point in bringing the big guns too." The Chief ducked as a spell gone wrong hurtled past his head. An explosion sounded behind him along with a few shouts of protest. This was going to be interesting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roran awoke to shouting loud enough to be heard from his house. _The heck? Carvahall is leagues away!_ The reason for the commotion, Roran found out as he stepped outside of the burnt remnants of the farm, was the two massive behemoths floating in the sky. Even from thousands of leagues away, you could still see them as humongous! _Could this have anything to do with Eragon?!_ He thought wildly. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw a large group of the Empire moving towards the village. Alarmed, he ran down to warn everyone. The Empire had been attacking Carvahall for a week now, and the villagers were getting worried. If something wasn't done about it, they would be overrun!

"We've got to get away!" Horst slammed his fist down. "Aye, but how?" Came one voice. "Where can we go?" Demanded another. Roran stepped up suddenly, and spoke without thinking. "The Spine. We must go through the Spine!" There was a sudden moment of quiet. People began to murmur their disapproval, until Horst spoke up. "Does anyone have any better ideas? We aren't birds! We can't just fly out of here! Roran is right, we must go through the Spine!" At that moment, a low, persistent drone was heard. "What in Algaesia…?" Was the whispered murmur that went up through the villagers. They rushed outside, only to see an odd sort of large metal box, about as big as two houses, descending through the air. Some of the villagers fainted on the spot. Roran, uneasy, rested his hand on his hammer, ready to attack, for whatever good it might do against the strange thing, which was made of almost solid metal. It landed, and Roran prepared to defend himself against whatever it might do. _Did the Empire make this?_ He thought briefly. Some of the villagers were cautiously approaching it in small, slow steps when a glass portion of the enormous box opened up, sending the villagers scurrying back, and revealing a creature in the shape of a man wearing odd-looking, white armor with a blue sheet covering where its face would have been. _It's obviously not a Ra'Zac._ Roran noticed immediately. Roran was surprised when the thing spoke, directing its gaze at him. "Ah, you must be Roran. Eragon told us about you. We're here to give you guys a ride." At that moment, more of the massive metal boxes began descending behind him. "Hop in!"

An hour of arguing and explaining later, Roran sat in a Hercules Cargo Transport (HCT) flying over the lands of Algaesia. The pilot, who called himself Martin, had provided the villagers with a lot of little paper 'barf bags.' At first, Roran had laughed at the idea of them, but now he was grateful for the little pouches, as he felt nauseous and dizzy. The other villagers weren't faring much better either. At that moment, a voice came out of nowhere. Roran nearly jumped out of his skin, searching for the source of the noise. "I'll be pleased to say we will be landing in about half an hour. Please try to refrain from using all of the barf bags until then." As soon as Martin had said that last word, Roran hurled up the contents of his stomach into a bag. _So much for that…_ He thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eragon was just finishing up his training for the day, when he saw the group of HCT's landing in a clearing near the base of the hill. Wondering why there were still ships arriving, he hurried down the path to the clearing. When he got there, he saw the villagers emerging from the large doors in the backs of the Hercules. He suddenly stopped and stared, until he realized something. _If the villagers are here, does that mean…?_ Suddenly, he saw what he was looking for amongst the crowd. "Roran!" He exclaimed, sprinting towards him. His cousin caught sight of him, and a grin spread across his face. "Eragon!" He laughed, embracing his cousin roughly and pounding him on the back. Sanding back, Roran examined his cousin. "You look different," He said. "A lot can happen when you're a Dragon Rider," Was Eragon's reply, "And speaking of dragons, here comes my own!" Roran had thought that the technology of the Neo-UNSC (Yes, because I can't think of anything better than that.) was impressive, but he thought again upon seeing Saphira. Eragon clapped him on the back, chuckling "Come on Roran, there are other things to do now." Saphira was upset at the loss of attention. _There can be nothing better than a dragon._ She retorted. "What about a Mantis?!" Shouted a marine. The elves and villagers all stared at him, imagining a little green insect rather than an 18-ft tall engine of destruction. As if on cue, another Hercules arrived, carrying a couple of Mantis Armor Defense Systems. (MADS) The pilot got out. "Sorry to scare any of you guys, but two giant floating monstrosities in the sky is kind of likely to get the attention of that evil king of yours. Thought we might as well set up some defenses in case we have any guests." Saphira, for once, was at least slightly taken aback by the appearance of the so-called 'Mantises.' Eragon shook his head. "Now why do I still feel like it'll be hard to defeat Galbatorix?" Arya looked at him, amused, replying, "Because he's been swiftly gaining power for over a century and also controls most of this land?" "Yeah, that," agreed Eragon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aaaaand that's Chapter 3! I agree that it's quite disappointing since it doesn't seem to conclude very much, and doesn't even have a proper cliff-hanger, but I was barely even motivated to finish this Chapter at all, let alone make a tip-top-shape masterpiece. Good night all, and keep an eye out for… ANY POSSIBLE RWBY CROSSOVERS OR FANFICS! :DDDDDDDDD


End file.
